Nehushtan
by WaitingForNoExit
Summary: Balthazar needs to try everything. Castiel is there to help. Balthazar/Castiel.


"We fought together!" Castiel stared at Balthazar, a familiar feeling of anger flickering up in his stomach; it hurt to know that someone he had trusted so fully had turned around in order to do this. They had fought together, they had grown up together, this was his _brother_. The fact that someone like Balthazar had turned around and become… become _this_. It hurt. The angel stepped back, running a hand through his hair and looking down, swallowing. "I don't understand this."

Balthazar smirked, shrugging a little and taking a step towards his brother, pushing two fingers under his chin and tilting his head back gently. "Castiel, you've shown me we can do _anything_. And so… I'm trying _everything_. I look up to you, in an odd way. It's all very funny, you know. The big brother looking up to the little one now." He leaned in, breath ghosting over the smaller man's lips. "You know what I haven't tried?"

Castiel swallowed, staying completely still; he was tired of this, of all of this. He was just tired. He just wanted to go back to Heaven and stop cleaning up his brother's mess. He just wanted to go back to the way things were. Balthazar being so close to him, so intent and looking at Castiel as though he was nothing more than prey… it was making him uncomfortable, but he was far too tired to pick another fight. "What?" he said blankly, blue eyes fixating on his brother's face, swallowing slightly. "Balthazar, please, just back off."

The other man's fingers dug into Castiel's chin and he tilted his head to one side, pressing his lips to Cas' gently. "I haven't done everything yet because I haven't done you," he murmured, smirking against the other angel's, nails dragging over his skin gently. "And I've been dying to have another angel. Humans are all right but they know too much. I want something that's untouched."

Before Castiel could react, he was pinned to the wall, Balthazar's mouth on his in what was a more-than-inappropriate gesture, Cas' eyes widening slightly as he pushed at his brother's hands, eyes slowly slipping closed. Balthazar moved forward even more, leg slipping in between Castiel's, kicking them apart slowly, and Cas knew this was dirty and wrong especially since Sam and Dean were moments away, just outside, just downstairs… Slowly, though, he kissed back despite himself.

His brother murmured something, kissing at Castiel's mouth before pulling back, hands running deftly over the other man's chest before he began undoing the angel's shirt. He untied Cas' tie moments after, dropping it to the ground beside them, and then immediately popped the buttons on Cas' shirt, tearing it off needily. Castiel gasped, staring at Balthazar, and the angel smirked before dropping it on the ground beside him and licking his lips, arching an eyebrow. "I won't fuck you, Cas, if that's what you're worried about. No time. I just need a little… incentive."

Castiel could have disappeared. He could have run. But he didn't. He didn't want to. He was curious, and it was the worst time for curiosity, but the heat pooling in his groin told him he wanted this. And he wasn't one to ignore his body. He looked away from Balthazar nonetheless, face bright red from embarrassment, and he only looked back over as his brother undid his fly, pulling it down immediately.

The older angel's hand dipped into Castiel's pants, rubbing against the bulge in his boxers before tugging his cock out, lips wrapping around the tip of the other man's dick. He rolled his tongue over the head, dipping in the slit and tasting every bit of Castiel he possibly could before dropping down, sucking slowly, teasing his brother as best he could. Castiel bucked forward, crying out slightly; he hadn't felt anything like this, and the idea that Balthazar had been down here, teaching himself to pleasure humans like this, degrading himself in order to get mortals off… it kind of turned Castiel on, in a sad way.

His brother had been so proud, and now here he was, sucking Castiel's cock for a cheap thrill. Cas' fingers twisted in Balthazar's hair as he bucked forward again, the older angel pinning Castiel's hips to the wall behind him and sucking slowly, tongue running along the throbbing vein on the underside of Castiel's cock.

Cas moaned, pressing his hand to his mouth to stifle the noise, watching Balthazar as the other man bobbed his head up and down quickly, the noises he was making obscene yet completely arousing, Cas' cock practically drooling precum, dick covered in Balthazar's saliva. He pulled back for a split second, licking his lips, and jacked Castiel off, opening his mouth and staring up at his brother, eyes wide.

Castiel watched him back, hips jerking forward with every movement to his cock, and finally he came, white hot seed spilling out of his dick, dripping into Balthazar's mouth and dribbling down his chin, his whole body tensing up as the gobs of cum splashed onto his brother's waiting lips.

Cas slunk down against the wall, shuddering, and Balthazar licked up the remainder of his brother's cum, tilting away from Cas and pushing himself to his feet slowly, scratching at his chin before smirking a little, still tasting salt on his tongue and lips. "Thanks, Castiel. You're a huge help. I'll definitely need to keep that in mind."

* * *

**_This is a terrible, half-assed, quickly written fic, just because Cas/Balthazar has to exist. I'll write a better one when I'm not distracted._**


End file.
